1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbrella handle quick-release structure of.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional umbrella handle is fixed to a lower end of an umbrella rod with a fixing member like a pin. In this way, the umbrella handle and the umbrella rod are not easy to be disassembled. It is to difficult to replace a desired umbrella handle according to the consumer's demand, so it is impossible to do it yourself. This cannot satisfy the consumers for diversifying the umbrella. Besides, when the umbrella is unusable, it is disadvantageous to classify and recycle the wastes if the umbrella handle and the umbrella rod are unable to be disassembled, causing the umbrella to be discarded or to be recycled wrongly. It is laborious, inconvenient and unsafe to disassemble the umbrella handle and the umbrella rod.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.